


Unforgettable Season

by skyfireflies



Series: Us Against the World [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, First Date, First Love, M/M, Middle School, Romance, Schoolboys, Sleepovers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfireflies/pseuds/skyfireflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s known for a long time now that he feels differently for Tetsuya than anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andreaphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreaphobia/gifts).



The ‘date’ doesn’t get brought up again for the rest of the week; Tetsuya is exhausted from the game, and they don’t have much time before their next one. Daiki is actually pretty relieved, because he’s still not sure how he feels about all this. He’s known for a long time now that he feels differently for Tetsuya than anyone else. That he’s...in love with him. He’s never denied that to himself, not once. 

But dating...that’s different, isn’t it? Daiki’s never really thought about taking Tetsuya on a date. What will it even be like? Surely it can’t be that much different from their usual time spent together, except with maybe more kissing. 

And, well...Daiki can’t really complain if it involves more kissing. 

He’s almost certain he’s gotten away with Tetsuya forgetting about it, up until after their next game. They’re the last two in the locker room afterward, and when Daiki looks over, toweling his hair off absently, he sees the corner of Tetsuya’s lips turned up into a smile. Tetsuya’s eyes are closed, his cheeks still flushed from the shower. Droplets of water trickle their way down his neck, soaking into the collar of his shirt. 

“What’s got you so happy, Tetsu?” Daiki asks, for lack of anything else to say, and mostly to distract himself from staring too much. Tetsuya doesn’t flinch; it’s damn near impossible to startle him, Daiki’s realized. He just calmly opens his eyes shakes his head a little, shrugging. 

“It’s nothing,” he says, softly, “I was just thinking that I’d like to go see that movie with Aomine-kun. We could go this weekend, if you have time.” 

Daiki blinks, and finds himself nodding. “Sure. You really want to go on a date, huh?” He asks, studying the other boy thoughtfully. Tetsuya’s expression doesn’t change; there’s still that faint smile on his lips, and Daiki wants to reach his hand out and run his thumb along it, memorize it against his skin so he can keep it forever.

“If it’s with you, then yes.” He says, simply, shrugging on his jacket and reaching for his bag. Daiki pulls his shirt on over his head to tear his gaze away from the other boy, and when he’s finished getting dressed, Tetsuya’s ready and waiting for him. “Does Aomine-kun have plans with Momoi-san this weekend...?” His voice is quiet, as he heads for the door and the two of them make their way out of the gym. It’s late, and relatively quiet for being in the city. 

“Huh? Eh, well. Satsuki pretty much comes over whenever she wants to. I’ll just tell her I have plans. She’ll probably try to invite herself along, though, unless I tell her what’s going on...” Daiki sighs, folding his arms behind his head and staring up at the night sky thoughtfully. 

“Momoi-san will be hurt if you keep it from her,” Tetsuya’s voice is quiet, but firm. Daiki’s eyes widen, and he sighs a little, exasperated. Tetsuya’s always thinking about others, and it’s always been obvious that he’s got kind of a soft spot for Satsuki. Daiki doesn’t blame him. Satsuki’s an amazing girl, no matter how much she nags, and Daiki would’ve been lost without her all these years. She’s his best friend, she knows him better than anyone ever has. “Aomine-kun isn’t very good at these kind of things, so I’ll talk to her.” Tetsuya continues, and Daiki can’t really say no to that. It’ll be easier this way, he thinks, and Satsuki will take it better coming from Tetsuya. He’s fairly certain it’s impossible for her to get mad at Tetsuya, but the same doesn’t hold true for him.

Daiki just reaches his hand out and rests it on top of Tetsuya’s head, grinning from ear to ear. “Thanks, Tetsu,” he says, far more cheerful now that he doesn’t have to think about incurring Satsuki’s wrath. “I’ll make it up to you somehow.” 

“Buy me a shake after practice every day until the next game,” Tetsuya says, deadpan as always as he ducks away from that hand, and Daiki can only make a face. He’ll have to get some extra lunch money from home...but it’s fine, if it’s for Tetsuya. “And make sure you go out for a day with Momoi-san, too. Don’t ditch her, Aomine-kun.” 

As usual, Tetsuya drives a hard bargain. Daiki only nods, giving in. It’s not like it’s a chore to spend time with Satsuki anyways; he’ll just take her to get some food and then they can hang out at his house for awhile like usual. 

Sometimes, Daiki thinks, it’s like he’s got some kind of weird three-way relationship going on. 

He’s not quite sure what to think of that revelation.

 

 

And so it is that the next evening, Daiki finds himself waiting for Tetsu at the subway station; from there they head to the movie theater, and Daiki finds out that it’s a horror film they’re seeing. He kind of cracks up when Tetsuya tells him so; of -course- Tetsuya would want to see a horror movie. Of course he would. Daiki should’ve known. 

He buys both of their tickets and Tetsuya’s popcorn and drink as well; at first he’d wanted to just share a drink, but the other boy had given him a look that said, without a doubt, no. “You’ll just drink it all, Aomine-kun,” he says, serenely sipping at the soda Daiki’s money just paid for. “We’ll have to get separate ones.” 

Daiki doesn’t bother putting up a fight about it; he pays for a second drink and they find their seats in the dark theater, waiting for the lights to dim so the movie can start. Tetsuya’s quiet, which isn’t at all surprising. Daiki tries to keep his eyes on the screen, but every once in awhile he’ll reach over for some popcorn and their hands will brush, and it sends these little shocks of electricity up his spine. When his eyes slide over to look at Tetsuya, the other boy’s expression shows nothing, but Daiki knows he feels it too. 

At some point during the movie, Daiki feels a weight fall against his shoulder. When he looks down, Tetsuya’s eyes are closed; he’s fallen asleep. Now, if it were some random girl he was taking out on a date he’d be pretty mad about something like this, but when it’s Tetsuya, with his lips parted slightly, his eyes fluttering just a little in sleep, he can’t bring himself to be anything but amused. Besides, Tetsuya’s been working so hard lately; it’s no surprise that he doesn’t have the energy to stay awake during something like this.

Daiki doesn’t bother waking him up until the movie is over; he doesn’t really want to then, either, but he’s pretty sure the theater employees wouldn’t be very happy with them staying until the napping kid wakes up, so he shakes the other boy awake gently. Tetsuya flutters his eyes open and pulls himself up straight in his seat slowly, blinking several times, and reaches for his soda. He takes a few sips before he stands so they can leave, and Aomine follows him out into the lobby. 

“I’m sorry I fell asleep, Aomine-kun,” Tetsuya says, once they’re outside the theater, where it’s easier for Daiki to hear him. “But thank you.” 

Daiki just grins, shrugging a little, and reaches out to wipe a bit of butter from the corner of Tetsuya’s lip. “Don’t worry about it. It’s fine. Besides, you’ve been working hard lately. You need the rest.” he says, letting his hand drop to his side awkwardly. Tetsuya catches it halfway, and Daiki blinks, eyes widening a little, as he laces their fingers together. Tetsuya’s hand in his is tiny, and so pale it’s almost translucent against Daiki’s tanned skin. 

He must’ve spaced out, staring, because suddenly Tetsuya’s tugging at his hand, trying to lead him off down the sidewalk back toward the subway station. “Still, I wasted Aomine-kun’s money.” He says, softly, and Daiki stops where he’s standing, tugging back on Tetsuya’s hand. The smaller boy blinks, looking up at him with that usual expressionless face, and for a moment Daiki doesn’t move or say a word. 

Daiki is probably the least romantic person he knows, and so he can’t really say what he wants to say. Instead, he leans down and presses their lips together, squeezing Tetsuya’s hand and hoping that his actions say what his words can’t. 

When he pulls back, there’s a softness in Tetsuya’s eyes that gives him his answer, and Daiki lets himself be tugged along again, until they’re back to the subway. Tetsuya takes a short nap against his shoulder again during the ride, and then they make the walk back to his house in companionable silence. Daiki kind of wants to ask him how the talk with Satsuki went, but he figures that can wait until later. This night is for the two of them. 

He’s seen the outside of Tetsuya’s house countless times, by now, but he’s never actually passed the gate and gone inside. It feels a little strange to be doing so now, but at the same time exhilarating; this is just another piece of Tetsuya that’s all his, that no one else knows. 

The interior of the house is more traditional than he’d expected; they kick their shoes off and Tetsuya’s mother and father greet them as they come in, and Daiki hopes he doesn’t make too bad of an impression. It’s clear that Tetsuya takes more after his mom in looks, but he’s quiet like his dad. The furnishings are minimal; there’s no couches or anything, but low tables and tatami mats, and in Tetsuya’s room there’s two futons set up, right beside each other. “I made yours this morning.” Tetsuya says, sliding the door shut behind them.

Daiki just nods, dropping his small gym bag on the floor next to where he’ll sleep. He stretches his arms over his head, looking around the room curiously. It’s not the most interesting room ever, he thinks, but it suits Tetsuya well. It’s neat and orderly, everything has its place. There’s a small stand with a TV in the corner of the room, a desk to do his homework on (everything on it is arranged meticulously, nothing out of place at all), and a small bookshelf filled with various books. “I should have you clean my room,” Daiki says, impressed, and Tetsuya just stares at him. 

“You’d owe me a lot of favors for that, Aomine-kun,” he says, simply, “Momoi-san says it looks like something a pig would live in.” Daiki makes a face, silently cursing Satsuki for telling Tetsuya these things. 

“It’s not -that- bad,” he mutters, “Satsuki’s exaggerating. She does that,” he says, reaching down to open his bag and dig around for the clothes he’d brought to sleep in. Tetsuya doesn’t say anything in response, he just goes over to his closet and takes out his pajamas, and then starts to yank his shirt over his head. Daiki just stares for a moment; sure, they see each other without clothes on all the time in the locker room, but this is...different, somehow. It’s just the two of them, here, and he doesn’t have to worry about anyone catching him staring at the way Tetsuya’s adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, tossing his shirt onto the floor.

He watches the way Tetsuya’s abdominal muscles contract as the cold air hits his skin, and vaguely registers that his throat feels really, really dry. “Staring isn’t very polite,” Tetsuya’s voice says, breaking the spell, and Daiki blinks, snapping out of it and looking away, barely catching a glimpse of the tiny smile on the other boy’s lips as he does so. He reaches to yank his own shirt off and pull on the bigger, more comfortable one he brought to sleep in. They get changed in silence, and then Tetsuya leads them down the hall to the bathroom so they can brush their teeth. 

Once they’re back in the room, Daiki lays down first so Tetsuya can shut the light off; he shuts his eyes for a moment, hearing the other boy flip the switch, and then there’s a weight on top of him that makes him blink his eyes open, staring. Tetsuya’s sitting low on Daiki’s hips, looking down at him with an unreadable expression; his hands are splayed out against Daiki’s chest, and he leans down, pressing their mouths together without a moment’s hesitation. 

The kiss, too, feels different than any of the others before it; they’re in Tetsuya’s bedroom, in his house, with his parents just down the hall. Daiki wonders what they’d think, if they caught their son straddling a boy and kissing him in his bedroom. The thought makes him huff out a bit of a laugh into Tetsuya’s mouth, and the smaller boy bites at his lower lip in return, like he’s scolding him. It’s awkward and clumsy, but neither of them are very used to things like this, so it doesn’t matter. 

Tetsuya’s the one who breaks the kiss, and his blue eyes are practically glowing in the darkness of the room in the moment before he rolls off onto the futon, getting under the blankets and pressing himself in close to Daiki’s side. It’s warm, and comfortable, and Daiki shuts his eyes, listening to the sound of their breathing. “Aomine-kun,” Tetsuya’s voice is barely-audible, but if he really listens, he can hear it. He makes a soft sound of acknowledgement, already half-asleep with the feeling of Tetsuya’s lips still on his, even now. “I really like you, you know.” 

“I like you too, Tetsu,” he says, and he can feel the curve of a smile on Tetsuya’s lips against his skin, just before he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos much appreciated!


End file.
